Price Exchange
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: It's not anything about MONEY...it is about possessing what he truly wants...and that is NARUTO. SasuNaru
1. The Uchiha

**Riku: Yosh! New story? Yes! Is this good? Hmm….I guess so! Hahaha…so as you can see I'm submitting another new story despite of having my other stories unfinished. Sorry for that thing. Well here is it!**

**Note!**

_**Italicized**_**–Japanese**

**Normal - English**

**Summary: Naruto takes the risk of regaining the sold orphanage and so he tried every part time job he could get to be able to save money to go to Japan, the place where the elite business tycoon, who bought it, lives—by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Then Sasuke has mistaken Naruto for a girl…and Naruto takes it as a good chance to be his own bait. SasuNaru**

**Title: Price Exchange**

_**Preface**_

"Naruto…we cannot pay the bill the government demands from us." A woman spoke. Her age was of early thirties but her pale yellow hair, tied in two ponies made her look younger. Her orange-colored eyes reflected lose of hope.

"There are still chances!" Naruto shouted in exasperation. He can't let this orphanage vanish. All of the kids had already been close and dear to him, and he treats all of them as his brothers and sisters! How can he just let the innocent wishes of the children fail? No, he'll not give up even if he has to give up his own dreams.

The older woman looked away, controlling the heavy tears attempting to flow out of her eyes. She was also sad because she can't do any further thing to cancel the demands.

"Naruto." She spoke again but her voice shook terribly as her eyes broke out hot flowing tears. She turned away and covered her mouth. After a few moments, she managed to regain herself and choked out words that widened Naruto's vibrant blue eyes that were now blank in disbelief.

"Some—one…has al—ready b..bought the orphanage." She paused then added,

"There can be no way that you or even I can ask him to give the orphanage back."

Naruto balled his fist and loosed it. He looked up to his 'mother' and gave her the most determined eyes.

"Who is _he_?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"They call him Mr. Uchiha. He's a Japanese business tyco—"

"I'll get it back." Naruto stared at those hazel eyes and turned away.

**Chapter One: ** **The Uchiha**

_**After five months…**_

"Damn. Where the hell does that guy live?" Naruto murmured while walking on the sidewalk of the busy Tokyo Street. There were numerous citizens roaming in each corner of the sidewalk, all chattering and some were hurrying back to their offices. It was already afternoon and Naruto came to Japan at nine o'clock in the morning. Still, no signs of the Uchiha guy he had been looking. He doesn't want to ask people because he had known that Japanese natives don't entertain many questions from the foreigners. (--Since not all of them cannot speak the international language fluently). He had tried once but it failed as instantly as he had the courage to take a chance. Naruto decided to rest for awhile and stopped in front of a small coffee restaurant. He went in and sat on the nearest comfortable table he could find. He took the small brown board that contained the restaurant's menu and scanned it for the cheapest meal, if not the lowest. Good for him that the price were not of Japanese characters, so he was able to understand each of the courses. Then for a few moments, a cute Japanese girl walked to him with a notepad on her right hand and a pen on the left.

"Can I please take one of these?" Naruto spoke abruptly before the girl could speak to him in a language he can't understand. The girl nodded, seeming to comprehend what he said and scribbled notes on her mini pad.

"Is that…all?" The oriental girl asked with an accent—quite unsure of her words.

"Yes. Thank you. Naruto smiled and looked at the retreating female.

Naruto looked up as he heard murmurs and saw that there was a television placed over the metal ledge beside the small dainty lamp. The television was on a news channel and it was reporting about something…that Naruto couldn't understand until a picture of a young male was posted on the right of the news anchor.

"Hm. Rich person…maybe." Naruto rolled his eyes on the food that was being laid on his table.

"Woohhh! Uchiha-san is so handsome!" The girl who served him pressed her hands together and dramatically gestured her hands in some weird action. Her eyes were the shape of pink hearts with a background of glittering stars.

Once Naruto heard the name, his ears jerked. He stood up from his table and approached the television—still showing the picture of the rich gentleman…or more like the bastard for Naruto.

"Oh…so he was the bastard who bought our home." He grimaced and studied the face on the monitor.

"Umm…Excuse me?" Naruto faced the girl who was still daydreaming. She looked and then waited for the blonde to continue.

"Who is this guy?" Naruto pointed on the television's screen.

"Oh? It's Uchiha-_san. _H—he is an **e**—r**lite busi**e**ness**u**man**." Naruto paused and then slowly continued with his next question.

"He may be living in a mansion..?" Naruto changed his tone differently to signify something on the girl.

"Oh_hai! _He**lives**u in the **famous**su Uchiha mansion." The girl struggled to say her answer in English.

"Can I ask where it is?" The girl gave him a confused and rather suspicious look. Naruto smiled, flashing his set of white teeth and scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"You aren't **t**e**rying**u to **get**tu Uchiha-san, **right**te?" Naruto was a little confused there. Why would he get a chance with another male? Do I look like some kind of a girl?

"Uhh No! Of course not. 'Cause you know I have an important business with him actually." He peeked at the altering expression of the girl then continued. "And I was sent from the United States to deal something with him."

"It can be **easil**r**y** found. **From**mu the Tokyo **towe**h**r,**you turn **wes**z**t**then it's **al**ru**st**o**raight**to." Somehow because of eagerness, Naruto was able to pick up the directions from the hard stuttering of the girl. Naruto smiled at her and laid the payment bill (dollar) on the table.

"_Freaky girl_." The girl murmured and Naruto was able to hear it.

"Keep the change." He said and he was out to search for the mansion.

…

Finding the right path was definitely hard even though Naruto followed the direction of the girl from the very start of his search. The streets in Tokyo were like a baffling labyrinth, a maze to be exact. From where he was, frequent intersections had been confusing him whether to turn right or left.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed loudly. It was already evening and just lately he wa tortured by stray dogs who kept following and chasing him. His jacket was even ripped by a big dog that almost bit out a pound of flesh from him.

"Where am I?" Naruto groaned after throwing himself on the grassy ground. He looked up at the starry sky with hazy eyes and reluctantly fell asleep from exhaustion.

xXOOOXx

"Awww! Ge—get off me! Put me down you--! Get o—off!" Naruto thrashed his body to get away from the strong grip of the person that was carrying him.

"_Oi! Stop moving around!_" A male's voice threatened him. Naruto paused but then struggled again, even harder and matched it with his dangerous bite.

"_Aww!!! You stupid little idiot!_" The male took off his arm from Naruto and dragged him hard on the ground, scratching Naruto's delicate skin because of the harsh impact and roughness of the cold floor. They were now inside a small cottage-like room.

"Bastard!" Naruto cried and glared fiercely at the big shark-like man standing in front of him. Before a solid fist met his cheeks, a deep musical voice stopped it.

"_What is happening here?_" It calmly demanded.

"_I saw this little stray cat sleeping at the back of our garden. He must be attempting to break into the mansion." _The bluish skinned man who was supposed to torture the poor blonde, stated.

Naruto was cursing from the pain on his bleeding and throbbing arms. The shark-like male has really dragged him severely over the jagged wooden floor. He tried to control from groaning but when a pale hand grabbed it, he cannot help but snivel from the sting the touch brought. Naruto was still looking down, looking at the floor with watery eyes.

"Shit." He cursed in his mind.

"Hey little girl." A velvety voice together with a warm breath touched Naruto's ear gently.

"Wait…what?! What did you call me?" Naruto endeavored to growl but his voice only came in a choked tone.

"Do you want me to call you stray cat, foreign girl?" The voice was still calm and it annoyed Naruto. He looked up, holding a death glare but was surprised to see a beautiful man staring at him and still holding his hand. He blushed but then hid it as he shoved away his throbbing arms from the man kneeling beside him.

"Ahh..ahhhhh…." Naruto groaned once again and was silent in an instant when he felt that he was out of the cruel floor.

"Wha--?" Naruto looked up and saw the same thing from lately. The same beautiful man his eyes met.

Naruto moved a little.

"Don't move!" The velvety voice became strict and its owner's hands held Naruto tighter until they were inside a big, elegant mansion with lined up maids welcoming their coming master.

"_Okaeri Uchiha-san_." The polite servants formally greeted and bowed at the same time.

"Uchiha?...That's right! He's the one...I'm looking for."

**Owari! For the first chapter! Hope you liked my ****introduction****. Is it good? Does it have any potential to be continued? Please tell me and SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW! Hehehe…I love reviews and I update soon if I receive many reviews even just for a first chapter. Review to me please! Hehe…but no flames. (I hate those 'cause you know, I'm easily degraded.)**

**OK! REVIEW! EHEHE…**


	2. A Bastard eh?

**Riku: Weee…..an update from me! Yippeee….haha. I'm so happy because now I will be able to update this story. By the way, please visit my profile 'cause I have this poll and I needed votes for it so that I could concentrate more on updating my stories sooner…for the benefit of YOU readers too! So that's all….here it is!!!**

**Summary:****Naruto takes the risk of regaining the sold orphanage and so he tried every part time job he could get to be able to save money to go to Japan, the place where the elite business tycoon, who bought it, lives—by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Then Sasuke has mistaken Naruto for a girl…and Naruto takes it as a good chance to be his own bait. SasuNaru**

**Notes:**

_**Italicized**_**--Japanese**

**Normal--English**

**(Enclosed with a parenthesis)--Thoughts of 'any' character included in the story**

**Title: Price Exchange**

**Chapter Two: A Bastard…eh?**

"_Prepare a room and call Sakura to clean this __girl_" The head of the mansion instructed calmly to the butler in front of him. The old man nodded and turned to the other servants to follow his lead. The Uchiha glanced down at the small-looking girl he was carrying; smirking as he saw the cute blushing cheeks and alluring slender body, slightly--openly exposed because of the cruelly ripped clothes—but was able to cover the chest, the navel, and the sensitive parts. It was really a sight, but for people like him, things like that should be ignored for he still doesn't know this kid's purpose. He walked and headed for the stairs to go to the room. Two female servants opened the door for him. He entered then slowly strolled towards the bed and laid the subconscious figure on the soft sheets carefully but not 'too' gently.

"You called for me…Sasuke?" A woman's voice made Naruto's mind aware of what was going with his surroundings. He was still feeling dizzy and his eyes felt heavy, avoiding him to open them to see his moving companies.

"Sa—su—ke?" Naruto thoughtfully drifted into shallow alertness. "Yes…that's the name!" Naruto forced himself to sit up, but before he could call the person's name –which (whom) he intentionally went to Japan and strained his body to work numerous jobs for, the man already went out.

"Be still." A placid voice warned Naruto and held his injured arm softly to avoid creating pain on her patient.

"You have a delicate body." The woman commented as she checked for the other visible wounds. She opened her brown, leather bag—which looked like a doctor's brief case—and towed out a new injection and syringe. She also took out her tourniquet and stethoscope, together with varieties of medical equipments and remedies. Naruto's eyes widen when his eyes saw the long, sharp-looking, and thin needle being prepared by the young female doctor. It horrified him and his skin immediately paled up to his nerves.

"I—ah…I'm alright. N—no need for i—ih—ihh—injections." He managed to choke out.

"Breathe." The doctor worriedly demanded as she saw the white and sweating appearance of her patient. "Don't worry; this will just take an ant's bite." The woman smiled. "We need to put some of these to avoid any infections." She explained.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he vaguely felt the needle that smoothly slid onto his flimsy skin.

"See?" The doctor smiled and Naruto felt himself blushing from the gentleness of the woman. "I'm Sakura by the way." Sakura held out her hand to the shy girl in front of her.

"I—I'm uhh…I'm.." (Come on Naruto…speak!) "Naruto."

"Oh…Naruto? That is a Japanese name. But I think you're American right?"

"I am…but they say that my mother has Japanese blood."

"They say…? Didn't you know your—"

"Umm…no."

"Sorry about that." Naruto waved his head and lightly smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto spoke. Then for a few moments of silence, while the doctor kept on cleaning and putting ointments on his wounds, a thought shot up at him. (Okay…back to the important business…)

//Author: Okay…so now I'm feeling dizzy myself. Sorry if the sentences wouldn't be that good 'cause you know my eyes are starting to close. Bear with me because I really want to update.//

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto started, looking down at the white sheet covering almost half of his body while his fingers fidgeted.

"Hmm…" He heard Sakura's, somehow, response.

"Are you close with the Uchiha person?" The humming of the woman stopped.

"Sasuke?" She faced Naruto with a light pout.

"Yes."

"Not that close. We've been colleagues since high school, though; he never treated me like a really close person to him." Sakura's face saddened.

"A really bastard eh…" Naruto commented. He was hurt by seeing this woman's sad expression and he can already see how this person might also treat him…maybe worse…

Naruto leaned forward to the girl and whispered something to her ear.

Sakura's breath was cut.

xXOOOXx

"Oh crap. Everybody thinks that I'm a girl." Naruto thought as he saw the type of clothes being laid by a female servant. The maid went out and after she closed the door, Naruto stride towards the bed. He just finished taking a bath and was wearing the bluish bathrobe that hanged on the silver bar beside the sink. Water slipped down from his unusually -(almost)- shoulder length hair. He bent down to pick up the clothes and shivered as he unfolded the clothing fully. It was a dress: light rose in color; lined with raffles on the neck, on the sleeves, under the breasts (where a 'bulge' should shape the garb), and on the hem of its flowing skirt; it has also a pink ribbon that should be tied around his back. If he was going to wear this, there should be no way that he would recognize himself as a real guy.

--And sure it did, because now, Naruto was facing the full length mirror standing before him. He sure looked like a fourteen year old girl, preparing to dress for a Sunday stroll I town or party. The dress fitted him no less and it gave him a figure he never noticed whenever he wears his own clothes. Only, the chest part of the dress was slightly deformed because he had no 'existing' /real/ breasts like a normal girl should have. He also noticed that his hair grew almost up to his shoulder.—Maybe because he was not able to visit any barbershop to fix his hair because of working.

"Not good…but not—al-so baaaaad." Naruto pouted on the mirror.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

A small sound pounded on the Oakwood door of the room where Naruto was in. Naruto stopped pouting on the mirror and turned to open the door.

"I forgot to ask the maids to bring you this." A deep but sexy voice greeted Naruto on the door. It was the head of the mansion…the Uchiha Sasuke they were calling and, as Naruto have observed, adoring. Naruto looked down on the hand of the 'beautiful' male. He was holding a white, linen apron.

"Wha—" Naruto's words were cut as the Uchiha walked past him, brushing the side of his shoulders in a purposed manner.

"I guess this room is quite far from the master's bedroom." Sasuke spoke then turned on the 'girl' gawking at him curiously.

"Aren't you going to wear it?" He pointed at the linen he gave the 'girl'.

"Why would I wear this?" Naruto raised his brow.

"Don't you remember that you disobeyed the law of trespassing on someone's property? This is the punishment. It's better to work for me than to be jailed, right?" The voice was mocking and it irritated Naruto.

"How did you know that I forced myself into your house?" Naruto answered back, imitating the tone the other male used just lately.

"So why did my servant saw you in my backyard?" The Uchiha questioned back.

"What if I lost my way…then just happen to fall on your cluttered, gloomy, freaky garden!" This time Naruto retorted. The voice was annoying him and his ears just can't accept it.

Sasuke reached his hand to pull the 'rebelling girl' snapping at him, but before he could pull the 'girl', his butler showed at the door and informed him about the time.

"_Master Uchiha, the limousine_ _is already waiting outside._" The old man spoke and when he saw his master's nod, he walked off.

"We'll have a meeting about what will be your joblater." The Uchiha paused at the door and stared at the young-looking appearance of the pretty 'girl' standing still just inches away from him. His eyes traveled from the face and down to the 'remarkable' body figure. He licked his lips in his thoughts.

Before he closed the door, he heard a, "Bastard" word from those rosy lips of 'his interesting stranger'.

"A bastard, eh?" Sasuke smirked.

**Owari for the second chapter! Thanks for your reviews my READERS!!! I'm happy with it. -How many or how few.- So…did you like the second chapter? I know there are no exciting scenes yet but then…please wait. A 'good' story should be written slowly…nicely…but SURELY!!! (Boastful? Hehe…sorry about that.)**

**PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEW! AND VISIT MY PROFILE TO VOTE FOR THE POLL!!! I NEED YOUR VOTES THERE…(GRINS)**


	3. The Job

**Riku: Hi everyone…I'll be updating this story again! Yatta! Hope you still like to read it!**

**Summary:****Naruto takes the risk of regaining the sold orphanage he had lived in for almost twenty years and so he tried every part time job he could get to be able to save money to go to Japan, the place where the elite business tycoon, who bought it, lives—by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Then Sasuke has mistaken Naruto for a girl…and Naruto takes it as a good chance to be his own bait to get the Uchiha's feelings to give the orphanage back to them. SasuNaru**

**Notes:**

_**Italicized**_**: Japanese**

**Normal: English**

**(Enclosed with a parenthesis):Thoughts of 'any' character included in the story**

**Title: Price Exchange**

**Chapter Three: The Job**

Naruto wore on the thin linen apron the 'Uchiha' brought and gave him. Numerous curses were uttered as he did so. He checked himself on the mirror again and shrugged.

"Maybe…wearing this could hide my secret." Naruto sighed, firmly tying the lace of the apron in the simplest way to 'ribbon' it around his waist. Now, the deformed shape on the breast part of his clothing was hidden and it even added a small bulge-effect to prove his 'female-ness' to anyone in the mansion he would definitely meet in time. 

Now that he was given an _odd_chance to disguise himself, he will use this to attract the Uchiha's attention anddefinitely make him return the orphanage. Naruto will be desperate to have it back to them; to those children who mostly need it rather than to those businessmen who just wants to spread their influences further to the whole world. 

Naruto wasn't going to just stand back and do nothing. He will do everything to gain it back. No matter what happens…

There was a knock on the door. Naruto stood up and went to open the door. 

"Mater Uchiha requested me to give you this." An old man, who seems to be the butler, handed a piece of neatly folded paper. He was also able to speak in fluent English.

"What is this?" Naruto asked but then the butler already went off. Sighing, he spread the paper all out. 

_**Clean the Master's Bedroom**_

_**Fix my bed.**_

_**Arrange my clothes inside all of my closets.**_

_**Shine all my shoes.**_

_**Clean my bathroom.**_

_**Change all my sheets,**_

_**That's all for now…I'll talk to you later. -Mr. Uchiha-**_

It read. A throbbing vein popped on Naruto's smooth forehead, his whole body was shivering. 

"What are you trying to say….you _**bastard**_!" Naruto growled, clenching his fist.

Another knock sounded but it was not Naruto who opened it.

"The things you'll need for Master Uchiha's room are located there." A girl with a high pony-tailed blonde hair pointed her thumb to her left, as if gesturing the direction of the room where the cleaning materials were located. She popped the gum she was choosing and then left instantly the way she opened the door without too much caution. 

Naruto slowly sat on the bed and tried to calm himself from irritation. 

"Damn…" He cursed before standing up and leaving the room to head for his**freaking** 'job'. Naruto banged the door. 

"Be calm…calm Naruto. Stay calm." Naruto mumbled repeatedly while walking to the room full of cleaning utensils and working tools. He dug the white paper he read lately and then reread it, finding for the materials he needed to do the things written on the paper. Surprisingly, every single of the objects he'll need was there. 

"Wow." Naruto rolled his eyes then went off for his next stop—to the Master's Bedroom, which was also the 'Uchiha-bastard's' room. He put the materials down and fumbled his _dress'_pocket for the huge key he got together with the paper handed by the butler. He twisted the golden key in and pushed open the door with his back while picking up the cleaning objects one by one. Once he entered the room and finally being able to see it, a sweat slid down his right cheek. 

"What is this? Is he kidding me?" Naruto muttered.

The room that met Naruto's gaze was utterly CLEAN…meaning, there was no way that he can further clean this already_clean _place. The room was like a sparkling open chest. Everything inside the room, anybody can say, was of costly materials. Expensive furniture outlined every corner of the room and classy lights paneled the top part of the place. The whole room was shining with well-polished sports figurines. 

"Let's see here." Naruto checked all the closets, but all of his reaction went the same. The clothes were fixed and already arranged properly. Besides, all of them were not needed to be organized because the clothes were all the same—the first closet was full of black and navy blue coats, the second was full of long-sleeved polo shirts, the third was full of sweat shirts, the forth was full of pants, and the fifth was full of tuxedos. The drawers, on the other hand, also have the same situation.

Naruto went to the bathroom.

"He's quite good. I don't need to clean anything in this….ARGGG!...room!" Naruto went out of the room and fumbled for the paper which has the list of his works. 

_**Shine all my shoes—**_"Oh I skipped this one." Naruto knelt down the small cabinet near the bathroom's location. 

"Crap. Can't anything in this room at least test my effort?" Naruto closed the doors of the cabinet and straightened up. 

"Let's see the last one." 

_**Change all my sheets.—**_"At least this one does." Naruto stared at the bed. "But these sheets seem new." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Whatever." 

xXOOOXx

"_Did the girl do her job?_" Sasuke asked his butler while waiting for the main door to open. And as a daily routine for the servants, the maids and other servants were again line up to greet him. 

"_I saw that she attended to it, sir._" The butler asked and faced his employer as he suddenly stopped.

"_Where is she?"_ Sasuke asked in a serous tone. The butler traveled his eyes to the lined up employees.

"_I—I'm not sure…_" Sweat dropped down from the butler's temple. 

Sasuke went towards Naruto's room. He was silent…but he was definitely not angry or irritated. He opened the room where he left Naruto and saw the 'blondie female' lying on the bed. 'Her' clothes were disheveled and Sasuke noticed that the apron was left hanging on the table beside the bed. 

He smirked, amused by how lean 'her' body is. Feeling himself aroused, he knocked the wall on the side of the open door to wake up the sleeping female.

Naruto groaned as he heard the annoying sound that ended his nice dream. He slowly sat up, causing his medium length dress to slip up and expose a huge amount of his skin, particularly his firm legs. He didn't care though for no one was around. 

Oh how wrong he was…

Naruto stretched his arms on the side and yawned, his head tilting to his left where the Uchiha was watching him attentively. 

"Wha—" Was the only thing that came out his mouth before hearing the Uchiha laugh.

He laughed?!

Yes…he laughed.

"And why is a servant sleeping here? Is your job done?" Sasuke said in a very sexy tone that it almost made Naruto gulp hard. 

"Well…for your knowledge the job you gave me…didn't even ask for any of my efforts!" Naruto answered. He felt himself blushing after finally noticing that his 'dress' was too short for his legs to be covered. (Not literally short okay…just that his position was odd)

"Oh…? Still servants should go to their respective places and greet their master. Aren't you going to do that?" Sasuke's voice wasn't mocking but it sounded like that to Naruto.

"I'm not your servant!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke approached him towards the bed and sat on its edge, leaning forward as he spoke.

"Oh?...then what job do you like? Do you want to be my private physical therapist?" Sasuke leaned further.

("If that can pull his attention…" "Wahh! What the hell am I talking about? I don't WANT to massage or even touch this bastard's body…Iww…") Naruto gazed at the raven's fluorescent, smooth and porcelain-like skin. He blushed.

"Never!" Naruto shouted to stop his increasing enthusiasm about gazing at the raven.

"Then what about…" Sasuke trailed as he looked down and slid his pale hand under Naruto's flimsy dress. 

**Owari for the third chapter!**

**Hehehe….did everyone like it? I know it doesn't have much of your expectations but then…hmm….just read the next chapter! **

**PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ****SUBMIT REVIEW**** BUTTON! THANKS!**


End file.
